People have become increasingly attached to mobile electronic devices and in particular, to their mobile phones. People can be seen carrying and interacting with their mobile phones (and other mobile devices) during almost every aspect of their lives, including business, social, and personal times. Having constant access to communication from other people and services via a mobile phone is becoming entrenched as a societal norm. Although mobile phone interactions are generally accepted by others, they can be problematic in certain settings (e.g., business meetings, dinners, physical activities, classroom lectures, etc.). Moreover, many mobile phones have grown size, at least in part due to enhanced features and functionality. Consequently, the ability to discreetly view and respond to incoming communications on a mobile phone and other, even larger mobile devices, can be difficult. Hence, there is a desire to improve the ability of users to stay constantly connected, without necessarily interrupting or impeding the user's life when discretion and selectivity of received communications is preferred.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.